civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Confederate States of America (Jefferson Davis)
Confederate States of America led by Jefferson Davis is a custom civilization created by RawSasquatchRawSasquatch/Kramer's New Civilizations, with contributions from Janboruta, DJSHenninger, Bouncymischa, ViceVirtuoso, DonStamos, and TPangolin. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Confederate States of America The Confederate States of America were established in 1861, following the secession of seven Southern states from the United States. Four more followed, bringing the nation to eleven. The Confederate States also claimed Kentucky and Missouri, border states with "shadow" Confederate governments that did not secede, as well as the southern half of the New Mexico Territory and what is now Oklahoma. Though the Confederate States ceased to exist following their defeat in 1865, the southern states have continued to share a common identity and pride. Jefferson Davis Jefferson Davis served as the first and only President of the Confederate States of America from 1861 to 1865. Under his administration, the Confederate States attempted to establish their independence from the United States. He served with distinction as an officer in the Mexican-American War and as a U.S. Senator prior to the war, and after the Confederate defeat, served as a symbol of reconciliation and Southen pride. Dawn of Man "Greetings, Jefferson Davis! Under your esteemed leadership, the Confederate States of America sought to preserve their way of life under force of arms. In the face of overwhelming manpower and technology, your soldiers fought valiantly against their former countrymen, turned the bitterest of enemies. Your efforts following that terrible conflict helped reforge the bonds of brotherhood, allowing the descendents of your people to achieve the prosperity they enjoy today, with Southern pride and spirit unbroken to this day. Mr. President, your people call for your services once again. Will you assume the mantle of leadership and preserve the ideals of the Confederate States? Will you help the South rise and lead the Confederacy to victory over its many rivals? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: '"Welcome to the Confederate States of America. We would be honored if you pay respect to our people." '''Introduction: '"All we ask is to be left alone. Would you be so kind as to do that from now on?" 'Introduction: '"Welcome to the Confederate States of America. Now get out." 'Defeat: '"If the Confederacy has fallen, there should be written on its tombstone: Died of a Theory." 'Defeat: '"This is a war of Northern Aggression! The South has valiantly defended its values and lands. We will never die." Unique Attributes Strategy A Domination Civ with a certain reliance on luck. There are many powerful Promotions available via the UA, so produce plenty of Melee Units to discover the best ones - be wary that 20% of them have negative effects (still, better than the 25% of Kris Swordsmen). Bide your time until Rifling and Dynamite, then go on a rampage with the Impi-like Sharpshooter. As with the Polish Winged Hussar, if an enemy Unit cannot retreat, if suffers extra damage - look out for this opportunity in the opening phase of your Wars. Settle Cities with adjacent Flatland/Cotton/Silk/Tobacco for the most mileage out of the Antebellum Manor. With a Resource, City and an active War, a Grassland Manor will yield 2 Food, 2 Production, 3 Gold and 3 Culture. The exclusive pool of compatible Resources makes it rare to get that, but City + War still gives you a strong 2 Production and 2 Culture per Manor. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Establish The Golden Circle A secret society, calling themselves the "Knights of The Golden Circle", has apparently gained significant power in our country, and they claim their ultimate motive is the transformation of several nearby city-states into slave-states, under the rulership of our proud nation. Shall we aid them? Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be The Confederate States * Player must be at war with a City-State * May not be enacted in the Ancient Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Gold * 100 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Military Units are 50% more effective at intimidating City-States * Captured City-States experience no Resistance time Raise the CSS Virginia Steamships are the favored topic of discussion amongst our admirals and sailors these days, and they all agree that we need one for our fleet. A recently-sunken Frigate may be the prime option for conversion into an "Ironclad" warship. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be The Confederate States * Player must have a Frigate stationed in a Coastal city * Player must have access to Coal * Player must have researched Industrialization * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1000 Gold * 1 Frigate * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Receive a unique Ironclad that is 33% stronger when fighting other Naval units and gains Culture from kills * If the unit is killed in battle, receive a free Great Work of Art Full Credits List * RawSasquatch: ''Creator + XML * ''Janboruta: ''Jefferson Davis scene, DOM screen, Jefferson Davis icon * ''DJSHenninger: ''Sharpshooter icon * ''Bouncymischa: ''Antebellum Manor model + icons * ''ViceVirtuoso: Lua * ''DonStamos: ''Pedias + Dialogue + DOM Speech * ''TPangolin: ''Civ Icon + Alpha Notes and References Category:RawSasquatch Category:Colonial Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:United States